A Vocaloid High School Love Story: The Remake
by NeaLureKamui
Summary: Gakupo, Kaito and Len are average high school students attending Crypton's Boarding Academy. Luka, Miku and Rin are supernatural power-bearing high school students on the run. Lives clash at the academy. Will the girls secrets be discovered? What are they running from? Will life return to normalcy? Here's a hint, it won't.
1. Chapter 1

**_Look who's back from the dead!_**

 ** _Sorry that it's been a while since I've been on here. To be quite honest, I was having a hard time in school and when I was finally back in a stable position, my older sister had passed away and I had lost all inspiration to write._**

 ** _It feels good to be back. So, I was reading over my writing and have decided to rewrite the story._**

 ** _Here it is, Chapter 1. Hope you all like the story just as much as the original._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER! I, NeaLureKamui, do not own Vocaloid. All rights go to their respective owner. But, man do I wish I did!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rumors

(Gakupo's POV)

I was in the park, sitting on a wooden bench and enjoying the good things in life: a good book and the company of my two closest friends. The three of us thought that since it was a lovely morning, it would be a waste not to enjoy it, so the three of us decided to go to the park after school. One of my said friends has short, blue hair and deep blue eyes. He was standing to the left of me, leaning forward onto the back of it and eating ice-cream. His name was Kaito Shion, age 17. The other was a smaller boy with dark aquamarine eyes and short messy blonde hair that he likes to wear in a small pony tail. He sat on the other side of Kaito, playing "Super Mario Bros." on his DS. His name was Len Kagamine, age 14. As for myself, I'm Gakupo Kamui and I am 17. I have violet eyes and my long purple hair (to which Kaito said could be used as a hangers noose if it were braided) I like to wear in a high pony tail. All three of us were wearing our school's uniform: Black blazer, white shirt, red tie, tan pants and white shoes. The school that the three of us attend is Crypton High's sister school: Crypton's Boarding Academy of Musical Study. Not only does the school cover the necessary academic courses required, but the school is also geared to the needs of the musically incline or to those who know that they want to go into the music industry after High school. All students attend Crypton High School for the first year and before the second year starts, students who wish to may take the entrance exam required to transfer over.

I was happy to know that Kaito and Len were accepted into the academy along with me; we even ended up sharing the same dorm room. I've known those two for most of my life. Kaito and I have known each other since elementary school. When we were in middle school, Kaito introduced me to Len and told me about how he was so smart that the school made him skip a few grades. The three of us have been friends ever since.

"….Don't you think, Gakupo?" Kaito's voice suddenly shook me out of the thrilling fantasies of my book. I sighed as I dog-eared my place and closed my book, sitting it down on my lap.

"What did you say, Kaito?"

It was Kaito's turn to sigh this time. He took another lick of Ice-cream before responding. "I _said_ , 'The rumors going around the school are rather interesting, don't you think, Gakupo?'"

"' _Rumors_ '?" surprisingly, the topic in question peeked my interest. Not that I'm into gossip, but a curious mind is never sated.

"What? Do you mean, you haven't heard? It's been all over the school for at least a week. OMG. I mean, like, I can't believe you haven't heard." Kaito says in complete astonishment. Oh, how I wish to say _Kaito, you sound like a teenage girl_.

"Kaito, quit talking like a teenage girl. You messing with my concentration." Len said, not tearing his eyes away from the LED lit screen. _Thank you, Len. At least someone said it._

"No, I haven't Kaito. So, please, enlighten me. What are the rumors about?" I said in a mocking tone. I heard a light snicker from Len. Kaito just brushed it off though, or was just oblivious to it.

"Okay, sooo~ I was told by Ted, who was told by Haku, who was told by Defoko, who was told by Teto, who was sent a text from Neru, who was told by Gumi, who told by Piko, who was told by Yuma, who was coincidentally sent a text by Nero, which I found weird because I would figure Nero would text Neru first since they're related and he knows Neru lives for this type of thing. Anyways, Nero was accidently told by-"

"DAMN IT, KAITO! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Len said with pure frustration and annoyance. More than likely, Kaito's rambling distracted Len and caused him to get a game over on his game, judging by an oh so familiar melody coming from the DS.

"Okay, okay. Geez, I was _trying_ to build suspense." Kaito took a lick of his ice-cream before he started talking again, "From my sources, I have heard that, and this is gonna blow your mind, there will be three, count them, three transfer students that are going to be attending our school."

"And here I was hyped about a possible ghost story." Len said disappointingly, going back to his DS. I must admit, I was rather disappointed with this " _mind blowing_ " rumor Kaito was going on about. It could have been anything; a scandal between teachers, the mystery uncovered from the schools mystery meat, anything! But hearing this made me lose all interest.

I open my book back to where I left off to help get rid of the leftover excitement that was being threatened by the by the rumor. It was at least five seconds before Kaito said anything. "Guys? Transfer students? Three of them? Come on, that cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, cool." I signed while missing those five seconds of silence, "What of it?"

"Well, first off, I said that there were ' _rumors_ ', not ' _rumor_ ', so that means that there are more than one." Kaito said finishing off his ice-cream.

"So, there's more?" Len paused his game and turned to face Kaito.

"Yeah there's more."

I sighed as I closed my book once again and, like Len, I turn to give Kaito my full attention. "Okay then, Kaito. What else do you have to tell us?"

There was a strange glint in Kaito's eyes as I ask this question. "From what I've been hearing, there's a slight possibility of a girl being a transfer student."

Len and I both turned to each other before turning back to Kaito. "So?"

"W-what do you mean ' _So_ '?"

"Sorry Kaito, but Gakupo and I aren't as girl-crazy as you are." Len said in a mocking apologetic tone.

"Plus, all this fuss over a single girl? It hardly seems worth it."

"Who said there would be just one?" Kaito suddenly had a devious smirk on his lips. This, Len and I knew, meant Kaito had something up his sleeve. He let out a light chuckle, "I bet you both Twenty bucks that all three of the transfer students will be girls."

"Is this an actual wager?" Len said, his interest being peeked. It may not look like it, given Len looks like a model student, but Len is really into gabling. Not that I have room to talk.

"Kaito, you do realize you have to take in the possibility that the rumors could be wrong and there could be less than three students, not only that, but the possibility of one, two, or none of them could be female. That's a 1/8 chance, are you sure you wish to make this wager?" knowing Kaito, he wouldn't back down from this kind of bet. To be honest, I don't know if it's confidence or stupidity.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And before you ask, yes, this means I have to pay you and Len twenty." Kaito then held out his hands to us, "So boys, do we have a deal?"

Len and I exchanged looks with one another, then took Kaito's hand. "You're on!" we both said.

It was around this time that we decided to head back to the dorms of the academy. Getting up from the bench, the three of us started walking back when a question popped into my head. "So Kaito, how long do we have to wait until we get paid?"

"Not long. Tomorrow morning is as long as you have to get your hands on twenty dollars."

I really couldn't believe he was actually going through with this bet. It was ridiculous and- _"Those brats left town! What makes the boss think they'd be heading this way?"_

 _"He said to check the area, who knows what we'll find."_

"Huh?" I stopped walking and turned my head toward the direction where I thought I had heard someone talking.

"What's wrong Gakupo?" Len asked, taking notice that I had stopped.

"Didn't you hear that?" I questioned. _It was loud, like someone yelling in your ear loud. These no way they didn't hear it._

"Hear what?" Kaito and Len shared the same confused look on their faces as they stared at me. _Did they really not hear anything? But it was so loud, how come I'm the only one who heard it?_

"I-it's nothing. Must be tired, I'm starting to hear things." I laughed it off, and the three of us continued walking.

"Man, my knees are hurting. You know like I've scraped my knee or something." Kaito started complaining.

"You probably were standing in a weird position and it caught on the bench or something, just walk it off." _Len and Kaito don't seem to be bothered by it, but_ _I'm pretty sure I heard something. Maybe it_ _was_ _just my imagination._


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Encounters

Chapter 2: Weird Encounters

(Len's POV)

Kaito, Gakupo, and I were walking back to the School dorms. Kaito randomly started talking about something that caught Gakupo's interest but the reason I'm not including the details of that conversation, is that I tuned out of it because it sounded boring. Plus something else caught my eye when we came up to this turn on our route back. Not focusing on their conversation allowed me to be more alert to my surroundings. I took notice of a lot of things: a woman watering the plants in her windowsill, a cat climbing out of a dumpster, Kaito stepping on a wad of chewing gum; a lot of things, really.

So, as we came up to that turn, I noticed a girl a few yards ahead of us, walking to a crosswalk. _I guess she's crossing the street._ I thought, paying no real mind to it. That is, until I saw a black car riding down towards that very same crosswalk. _That car's moving pretty fast._ I got a little more curious and my pace slowed to a halt so I could see what would happen. For some reason, the girl stopped in the middle of the street, staring directly at the car. The car continued at its fast pace, not slowing even a little bit. _What is she doing?!_ _Why isn't that car slowing down?!_ _Come on, move._ She didn't budge. _Move!_ Still no movement from the girl. The car's driver must have been drunk or something because the car just wasn't slowing down. Suddenly, my feet started to move on their own. I started running. I ran as if **MY** life depended on it. I ran into the street towards her. "Look out!"

I practically tackled her but, luckily to the amount of momentum I built up running over there, we went flying out of the way and onto the other side of the street. My back made contact with the ground and let me tell you, sidewalks hurt bad! Everything felt like it was on fire. My heart was beating so fast and so hard that it sounded like a timpani drum was in my head. My lungs weren't working, all of the air was knocked out of me, not only that but, maybe I was holding my breath while running or something. Augh, I don't know. I was shaking, my entire body was shaking. It took me a little while before I had realized what I just did. All concern for myself was put aside at that moment. I looked into my arms and got a face-full of giant white bow. I laid my head back down onto the ground. _Okay…. I'm alive… she's alive… I- I made it in time…._

"I-If….if you're okay…. Say something." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I felt movement from on top of me and looked back to the girl in my arms. That, my readers, was when we made eye-contact. I got a real good look at her face; small, baby-ish, I'm not sure how to describe it though it looked sort of familiar. Underneath the white bow, blonde hair, kind of like mine. Parted on the right side and she had part of it pinned back with bobby-pins above her left eye. Speaking of her eyes, they were this misty, aqua color. Very pretty, this girl. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She only nodded, which was a good thing, it was just….well she looked troubled by something. "Is something wrong?"

She looked away from me and, though quietly, I heard her speak, "Y-yeah….. Um, could you, you know...," she looked back at me with a small nervous smile, "Let me go?" that's when it hit me. I was still holding onto her. I immediately released her and she got off of me. I sat up myself to get a better look at her. Short blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders and that white bow was attached to a white bandana in her hair. As for her outfit, it was a white and blue sailor suit. The shirt was white, the collar was blue with white embroidery and had a small yellow ribbon-like tie in the front. She wore a skirt as well that was about the length of her thighs. The cuffs on the sleeves and the skirt both matched the collar of her shirt. I also noticed that she had on with knee-high socks that are slightly torn and a little dirty now and black shoes.

She was looking down at her knees for a moment before she said anything, "Umm, thank you for saving me back there." She looked up at me when she finished her sentence. I was about to say something but was cut off by two high-`pitched screams. If I could decipher the words correctly, I believe I heard, _"RIN!"_ and _"Rin, are you alright?!"_

I looked over to where I hear the voices and saw two girls running over to the two of us, sinking to their knees and hugging "Rin" as soon as they got here. One girl, long pink hair, plain white headband. The other, long teal hair in twin pony-tails. Though, both of them looked older than Rin, neither of them looked old enough to be her parent, that and the fact that both of them were wearing the same outfit as Rin. "Oh my god, Rin. I saw that car coming and I thought you were a goner!" said the teal one.

"Gee, thanks." Rin said with a sarcastic tone, "I'm fine you two. Honest. Now let me go!" Rin laughed as she squirmed out of their arms, "See this boy here?" She gestured to me with her hand, "He saved my life."

The other two were silent for a moment, looking from Rin to me, then back to Rin and back to me again. I'm telling you it was about two minutes before someone said something. That someone being the pink one, who smiled at me. "Well, thank you so very much for saving our friend." She bowed her head.

Then it was the teal one next, "Yeah, thanks you for keeping our little Rinny from being flattened."

"It's no big deal." I said as I scratched the back of my head. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _I mean… I did what anyone would have done…didn't I?_

"' _No big deal_ ' he says. Of course it's a big deal!" Rin said beaming at me. "You saved my life. I honestly can't thank you enough for that…" Rin's voice trailed off and I noticed that she was looking at something. I tried to figure out what she was staring at, trying to follow her gaze and it turned out that she was looking at my school crest on my uniform. "'C.B.A'?" my eyes went back to Rin who was now leaning in close to, what I'm guessing is, a better look at the crest, "As in… 'Crypton's Boarding Academy', C.B.A?"

"Uh, yeah." It makes sense that she's heard of the school. It IS rather famous.

"Umm, just a shot in the dark here. That uniform means that you attend the school, right?"

"Yes…." _Is she going to turn out like those really weird people who puts anyone attending the academy on a pedestal? God, hope not._ "Why do you ask?" I said with a rather nervous smile. I swear those types of people are the worst. You don't know what it's like to be pestered, questioned, and harassed by those guys. Asking things like: _"What are your scores in your classes?" "What that School like?" "Is it costly to get into?" "How's music going to stop Global Warming?"_ I swear it drives me insane.

"Well, my friends and I are going to start attending that _very_ same school starting tomorrow."

"R-Really?" _Thank goodness that it was just a funny convenience thing._ It to a second after the relief set in for me to realize what she just said. I looked to each one of them, and counted three in total. _Three girls…. Three girls starting at the academy…tomorrow. Dammit! Kaito was right! I can't believe this! Where am I supposed to get twenty bucks from- wait….the bet is still on for tomorrow. Now, how can I turn this into my favor?_

"AH!" The sound of a shocked teal-haired girl brought me out of my thoughts. All of us turned to look at her as she shot up from the ground, looking at her wrist watch. "Umm, not to be rude, little blonde boy who saved our best friend, but we have a bus to catch and it may leave us behind if we don't get going, right now."

It was the Pink one who stood up next then followed by Rin, who helped me up. "She's right. Rin we'd better get going."

"Okay," Rin replied, dusting off her skirt and socks. I followed her example and began to brush off the dirt on my uniform. When Rin was finished, she and her friends began to walk past me, Rin stopping in front of me. "Well, thanks. See you around, Hero~" She then waved then ran after the other two who had turned the corner.

 _Hero, huh. I think I like the sound of that._ "LEN! Where are you?!" I heard Kaito calling out. I look over to see Kaito and Gakupo waving over to me from the other side of the street. I run over to the two of them. "Jeez, Len. Don't go disappearing like that," Kaito said pouting, "I thought you got kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, sorry about that." It turns out they didn't realize that I ran off to save a girl from what could have been a fatal accident. Plus if they had, they would have ended up meeting the girls who are being transferred to our school and then, Kaito would have made me pay him up front.

Gakupo's gaze was fixed to where I was standing not too long ago. "What was that about, Len?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. It's nothing to be worried about though." I walked pass the two of them, heading in the direction of the academy. I turned around towards them. "I just became someone's hero, that's all."

They walk to catch up to me and we all started walking. "What do you mean you became 'someone's hero'?" Kaito asked.

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Things like that aren't nothing, Len. Now, tell me." Kaito insisted. _I wonder how long he's going to keep asking._ I chuckle to myself as I came up with different responses to drag on this little game.

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll make it back before curfew." I said as absent-mindedly as possible, making it seem like I wasn't paying any attention to Kaito. I could hear Gakupo laughing too. _Glad to know that I'm not the only one enjoying this._ To keep my act up, I reach into my pocket for my phone when I felt something that felt like a charge go through my hand. "Ow!" I wrenched my hand back out.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked me.

"I…I don't- you know? It probably was just static." I laughed. _Hopefully, they won't be able to tell I'm faking. What was that? I know_ _that_ _wasn't static. It hurt worse than that. Like a bolt of energy or something._

"Well…if you say so." Kaito shrugged and started walking. I followed after him, but not before noticing a strange look on Gakupo's face. It was like a flash, gone in a second, but Gakupo looked like he might have known I was faking. Damn him for being so perceptive.

Anyways, we were lucky to have made it back to the dorms on time. When we got to our dorm room, we each started preparing for bed: going down to the wash room, which conveniently was down the hall from our room, brushing our teeth, getting into our pajamas and returning to our room in time for my late-night banana. Kaito and Gakupo were sound asleep and you would think that I be the same, especially after what I went through this morning. It was the opposite. I was still awake. Thought after thought appeared in my head and it kept me up. _What was with that car this morning? Why didn't it stop? Was it a runaway car? No, there was no one running after it? Why did she just stand there? Was she that scared? What would have happened if I just kept walking or if I didn't make it to her in time? What do you mean "What would've have happened"? You know what would've happened. What if I had gotten hit? Well, I guess meeting her was worth it._ Her face flashed in my mind as I thought about it. _She and her friends are going to start here tomorrow. And Kaito's going to win the bet._ A shiver went up my spine at the thought, but that was also when it hit me. _If I add on to the bet…then this could end in my favor. Tomorrow morning, at breakfast….That's when I'll do it._ I chuckled to myself as I thought of a bet that I was sure to win. _She's going to be the one who helps me win this._ Once again, her face appeared in my mind. Her short blonde hair and misty eyes…and a bright smile on her face. "'Rin' huh…?" I quietly whisper to myself, "I have to say, she was pretty cute."

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. "I need to be sure to thank her for this tomorrow." And with that last thought, I slipped into my dreams.

The next morning, I was rudely woken up to the sound of Kaito's voice, singing one of his favorite songs. God, have mercy on my ears. Oh no, Kaito's not a bad singing. In fact, his voice is amazing, kind of like that of an opera singer. The problem that I have with it, is that he sings this song ALL of the time…and right into my ears at MAX volume!

" _Holy motherf_ -"

"Don't you even DARE!" I said cutting off the vulgar word by covering his mouth with my hand. Judging by the wet hair and towel round his neck, Kaito just got back from his shower. And Gakupo's bed was already made up and there was the scent of peach tea in the air, meaning that once again, I was the last to wake up. I hate being woken up like that. Luckily it's not just me who wished Kaito wouldn't do that; Gakupo and Kaito's brother hate it too. The only reason why Gakupo wasn't affected this time was because of the earplugs he had in his ears. I saw him take them out when I sat up this morning. He then put them in his pocket and went back to drinking his tea.

I did my usual routine to prepare for the day, then joined the other two for breakfast. While we were eating, I remembered the bet. The idea I had last night came back to me. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"I would like to add on to the bet from yesterday."

"Len, don't you think twenty is enough?" Gakupo chuckled. "We'll bleed him dry."

"Shh, Gakupo. I want to hear this."

 _Okay here it goes, just play it cool._ "If all three of the transfer students are girls, I bet you I know one of them."

"What makes you think you know, any of them, Len?" Gakupo and Kaito both asked.

"That's not important. Just to make it even more interesting, I'm adding an extra fifteen to the bet."

"Len, I don't know if that's-" Gakupo was cut off by Kaito's response.

"So if all three are girls, I get twenty. And if you don't know any of them I get fifteen too. And this is from you and Gakupo?"

"Yep, but if I do know one of them, you get paid nothing."

"You strike up a hard bargain…You're on!" Kaito reached out across the table and I shook his hand. Gakupo was just shaking his head.


End file.
